


Once More Into the Breach

by Project0506



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: A vamp, a were and a Righteous Man crawl out of a casket.  That is all.





	Once More Into the Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SniperinaJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/gifts).

This time, Dean didn't so much crawl out of Purgatory as he is shoved. By a very large hand against his backside. “Hey!” he barks, in a very manly and certainly not shrieky way. “Bad touch!”

Benny smiles with absolute angelic innocence and hitches a thumb in Garth's direction. Dean doesn't buy it for a hot second, only half because Garth was currently merrily making like a poodle in a dog park. He dodges a clump of dirt flying at his head, wobbles a bit in his stance and is steadied by a hand again on his backside. It is gone by the time he slaps again and Benny's innocent smile doesn't even waver.

“Me.” Dean hisses and points back and forth between their eyes with index and middle finger. “You. _Watching_.”

“Whatever you say brother.”

This time the portal had opened up to a small pocket of air and a lot of loose soil, the former growing larger as the latter poured between realms of existence. The volume of dirt, and how far Garth had been gleefully burrowing upwards, leads Dean to suspect the portal had opened up in someone's grave. He's got a pretty decent idea whose.

“Done in a jiffy,” Garth calls. “I can smell outside.” He puts word to deed no more than a minute later and suddenly three dead men are scrambling to the surface, kicking up dust and pine needles as they go.

(There's a plain blue urn, cracked and spilling bone dust in the corner of Dean's peripheral vision, but it's been whisked away by the time he turns to look at it. He's quietly grateful. You never really get used to dying, and proof never gets easier to bear.)

“So what now?” someone asks.

“We go to Disneyland,” someone else answers and suddenly everyone is laughing at the sheer joy of having earth air in their lungs, backslapping and congratulating and generally vowing to _not_ do that again for a very fucking long time.


End file.
